


深潭

by Ivansher



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, 业渚 - Freeform, 潮田渚 - Freeform, 赤羽业 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 他不想改变什么。
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 3





	深潭

“业。”

他应声睁开眼睛，不出所料地看到冰蓝发色的少年。可接下来他又合上眼，好像眼前没有任何人一样。

“业……”渚无奈地叹了口气。主校舍的典礼提前结束，而草坪上睡懒觉的少年仍不见人影，杀老师让自己叫他回来。为什么偏偏是我呢？就算问了，也只会得到“因为渚和业的关系最好嘛”这样的回答吧。

真的很好吗？渚并不清楚。他只知道业不愿做的事，没人能强迫他。

“业，典礼已经结束了，杀老师让你回去上课。”红发少年还是没什么反应。渚犹豫了一下，向前伸出手：“走吧。”

这次业却很快握住了那只手，顺势站了起来。渚没想到会这么顺利，松了口气，转身向E班教室走去。业跟在他身后。

渚离自己很近，抬手就可以碰到。但是业没有这么做。这距离刚好，就像他们相交又分开的两只手。

他不想改变什么。


End file.
